This application claims priority to French Application FR 00 08586 filed Jul. 3, 2000.
The present invention relates to a system for assembly of an apparatus activating a mobile closure on a fixed support, and more particularly of a system for driving a window regulator, of the cable drum type, on the door panel of a vehicle.
At the present time, the motor and drum cover parts, of a window regulator, are assembled together before being secured on the vehicle. The motor and the drum cover thus form a single element, which may be easily manipulated by an operator. However, in the event of breakdown of the motor, the latter cannot be changed easily. In effect, dismantling of the motor will lead to dismantling of the drum and therefore of the cables which are wound therearound. One of the drawbacks of this solution is that the system cannot be easily repaired in the event of breakdown of the motor for example.
Another embodiment described in Patent Application DE-19619087A1 to Brose solves this problem. However, the system constituted by the motor and the drum cover is not readily adaptable to all types of doors, as an order of assembly on the door must be respected: the cover then the motor (or vice versa).
Another drawback of that Patent is that the drum and the cover are independent before being secured on the door panel, which may raise problems during transport of the window regulator.
DE 44 47 151 discloses a electric window regulator for an automobile vehicle, incorporating cables, whose drum is housed in a cavity made between a cover body and a cap. The cover body is capable of being secured on a fixed support by first securing means and the cap is secured on the cover body. The principal body of the motor which contains the transmission shaft and the reduction gear forms one piece with the cover body. In the event of breakdown of the motor, it is necessary to dismantle the cover body by removing the first securing means, which brings about dismantling of the drum and of the cables wound therearound.
Now, it may sometimes be useful to manipulate the motorized window regulator as an assembly, in order to facilitate transport thereof, while retaining the possibility of dismantling the motor in the event of malfunction. In that case, it should be possible to assemble the window regulator as an assembly constituted by the cover and the motor.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks set forth hereinabove.
This invention therefore relates to a system for assembly of an apparatus activating a mobile closure on a fixed support, this activation apparatus comprising a drum housed in a drum cover, and a motor assembly for driving the drum in rotation, the drum cover comprising a cover body capable of being secured on the fixed support by first securing means and a cap secured on said cover body, said cover body comprising lugs which, in cooperation with the cap, block the drum in its housing.
According to the invention, this system is characterized in that the motor assembly comprises a principal body capable of being secured on the cover body by second securing means and in such a manner that said motor assembly can be assembled on said cover body before or after the assembly of said cover body on the fixed support.
The cover and motor elements may be assembled on the door panel in two different ways:
Either the cover is secured on the door panel then the motor is secured on the cover.
Or the motor is secured on the cover then the assembly is secured on the door panel.
Assembly of the different elements is therefore more variable, and transport of these elements is facilitated.
In addition, the assembly formed by the drum and its cover is connected so that, even if the cover is not mounted on the door panel, or if the cover of the drum and the motor are not assembled, the drum is still secured in its cover, hence an easier manipulation of the independent elements without risk of the cable escaping from the grooves of the drum.
The following advantageous arrangements are also preferably adopted:
The cap is secured on the cover body by clips.
The motor assembly further comprises a shaft driving a wheel which itself drives the drum with the aid of teeth.
A first O-ring is interposed between the motor assembly and the cover body.
The second securing means are screws.
The motor assembly comprises a manual system driven by a crank.
The manual system comprises a so-called brake jacket system of which the principal body is secured on the cover body by clips or fold-down tabs which are housed in notches.
The system comprises a second O-ring between the manual system and the drum.
A third O-ring is interposed between the cover body and the fixed support.
The third O-ring is moulded or stuck on the cover body and comprises a hook-shaped part which is clipped on the fixed support.
The hook-shaped part is discontinuous over the perimeter of a hole in the fixed support.
The third O-ring is stuck on the fixed support and comprises a hook-shaped part which is clipped on the cover body.